Cybertalia!:Linking All of The World!
by Illusionary Autumn Fox
Summary: My First Fanfic! Everybody so this will be bad, Summary! Cyber!AU Watch as our Favorite Characters go through strange times while trying to fix troubles, across the internet with humor in the process. Rated T cause I'm very inexperienced with these things.
1. Meeting Of The Virtual Community

**Hello everyone!, it is my first fanfic!:)**

**Anyone who is bothered to read this random-person-on-the-internet's stuff I would really appreciate it. Also anyone is welcome to Criticize me with any grammar or spelling problems, so that I may fix it the next time. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer**

**(c) Hetalia belongs to Himaruya, not me cause I'm just a random-person-on-the-internet!**

* * *

><p>"Alright! Everybody! Time to start the World Meeting for the virtual community! :D"<p>

"Right, We should first tal-'

" Okay! First off, about the rising problem Cyber bulling! I think we will be okay if we just create a super hero to stop those mean messages! and destroy the accounts!^O^"

"Oi!, Don't interrupt me! Bloody git! and a super hero won't help us from stopping cyber bulling! Learn some manners! Chrome! and common sense for that matter! :("

'I agree with Chrome-san "

"Get your opinion Twitter!"

"H-Hai..."

"Oi, Tumblr don"t be so meaning"

"Shut up, Frog! You should do something about wavy hair of yours!"

"Well!, you do some about that tacky uniforms of yours and your imaginary friends ;_)_"

"They are not imaginary!:("

"Ahh, so fun and loud don't you think? ^J^"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah I guess...T-T"

"Aiyaa... they are so immature...those guys ~aru..."

"Yeah they, like, can be very annoying sometimes"

"I'm just glad that I'm not in the middle of that mess ~aru -_-"

"Like, Yeah"

"Hello, there Firefox ^J^"

"Gyaa!, you startled me Vkontakte!"

"Tee hee ^J^"

"That fight is starting to get out of hand~aru"

"HAHAHA!, Don't worry Tumblr the Hero is here!:D"

"Ohohohohoh Tumblr~"

"Why you..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"LinkedIn!?"

"WE HAVE COME HERE TO SOLVE THE VITURAL COMMUNITY'S PROBLEMS NOT FOOLING AROUND ON THE INTERNET! SINCE IM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO RUN A PROPER MEETING WE WILL FOLLOW MY RULES! ONE BY ONE SOMEONE MAY GIVE A SPEECH ABOUT TODAYS AGENDA EACH SPEECH WILL BE LESS THEN EXACTLY 8 MINUTES AND 30 SECONDS, NO SIDE DEALS!" ARE. THERE. ANY. QUESTIONS?"

A hand slowly pokes up with everyone starting at it.

"LINKEDIN RECONISES HIS FRIEND DENVIART! l-("

'Ve~~will we have pasta for lunch?"

" -_-' "

The whole room was silent, except for someone's response.

" Ja sure...later"

"Yaaa!, ve~~ Pasta!:)"

* * *

><p>"Now that we have got that out of the way, let us discuss the resent rises of cyber bulling on the internet, anyone have any ideas on what to do?"<p>

"Hai, LinkedIn-san why don't we make a censoring program that tags users who are using harsh words and text, that way we could place a ban or warning?" suggested Twitter

"Well, the user can block anyone who has sent a message too, but even so users are still sent mean messages making more deactivated accounts" LinkedIn explained

"..."

"Ve~~ why don"t we tell the admins to make a supporting virtual friend so that won't be sad?"

"Great idea! DenviART! :D" Chrome exclaimed

"Wouldn't the AI be expensive?" asked FireFox

"Okay! Meeting Dismissed!"

Everyone (except for Twitter, DenviART and LinkedIn) in the room then filter out in the room through the gate portal, which had Data and Codes Swirling around sending to they respected homes and work stations.

"Know we have finished the meeting let us have lunch"

"Ve~~ Pasta!:)"

"Hai, that would be nice"

Then they left as well off to lunch, leaving the discussion for cyber bulling for next time.

"They forgot me again T_T" said a soft voice in the corner

"Who?" asked a confused polar bear who was in the figure's arms

"I'm Skype..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think of my first fanfic? Please Review! Like I said at the beginning you are welcome to point out anything that might be wrong in the story,<strong>

**The idea of making the characters Browsers and Websites of social media kind of spawned in when I was read a side comic about Cyber bullying on DenviART called 'Chrome's little bird' so technically the idea was not mine a the beginning, but it was my idea to use the Hetalia characters. You should check 'Chrome's little bird' out cause it made me cry a little.**

**Disclaimer**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WEBSITES, SOCIAL MEDIA NETWORKS OR BROWSERS MENTION IN THE STORY.**

**Please Review! So that this Random-person-on-the-internet knows someone read this stuff!**


	2. Hyper CyberBurgers!

**Everyone I'm here with another chapter!**

**Thank you to anyone bothered to read this story!**

**Sorry I forgot to say in my last Chapter about which characters are which, Frist off!**

**America-Chrome**

**England-Tumblr**

**France-Pintrest**

**Russia-Vkontakte**

**China-Firefox**

**Germany-LinkedIn**

**Italy-DenviART**

**Japan-Twitter**

**Note: There is no big specific reason on why I chose for which characters are which, but I do try to use the more well known ones cause I didn't want to use to many foreign websites or social medias or browsers**

**That's all I'm going to say for now cause I don't want a big author's note**

**Disclaimer **

**I don't own Hetalia (belongs to Himaruya-sama) or the social media, websites or browsers mention in the story, Just a Random-person-on-the-internet**

**Shout out to my first Reviewer! Aquanova Dragon:Thanks! I'm in gratitude towards you (gives you a paper crane) I not planning to us scripts from the episodes in all the chapters, but I will references some for fun!:)****Yay I made personas Happy!:)**

**Anyway onward to the story!**

* * *

><p>After the chaotic yet somehow normal meeting, all of the members of the virtual community went they're separate ways to they're homes andor work station. Some where happy, some where less. In Trumblr's house however, trouble was starting to stir, when a certain loud American plans crashing in with Cyber Burgers stuffed in his mouth.

"*sigh* what a tiring day that stupid American is so annoying!"Exclaimed an annoyed British man who goes by the name of Tumblr.

Suddenly the front door blasted with trails of white stars, that have red and blue tails behind it and flew the back door as well. "WHAT IN THE VIRTUAL COMMUNITY WAS THAT?!" he shouted in a grumpy tone.

(Queue The Triumphant Trumpet music!)

"YOOO! BRITISH DUDE WASSUP!?:D"

"CHROME! HOW THE HELL DID BLAST MY DOOR AND SOME HOW MAKE IT FLY THROUGH THE CORRIDORS, KNOCKING DOWN THE BACK!?:("

"WITH THE POWER OF CYBERBURGERS!"

"...**WHAT?!**"

* * *

><p><em>Earlier Today...a flash back...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Aahhhh man I'm hungry" whined the American as he walked down on the web net* passing a familiar restaurant.<em>

_"*Gasp*...MAC DONALD'S HELL YEAH!:D" Chrome yelled filled happiness._

_He dashed with 1 mile per minute speed blasting through the doors, straight towards the front counter frightening the program working there in her work uniform._

_"I'M ORDERING 156 AND A HALF CYBERBURGERS READY TO GO!"_

_"WAHH! Y-Yes sir right away!"still frightened the worker quickly began to carry out the order, running to the back._

* * *

><p><em>Virtual Time Skip!<em>

* * *

><p><em>"H-Here sir" The worker had finished with a large sack of burgers on the desk, tried out by the large order.<em>

_"That will be 20,056 data bits*"_

_"No prob! Here my credit card!"_

_"T-Thanks"_

_"Alright bye!"_

_Chrome then left McDonald's with the happiest grin the virtual community has ever seen.(only he can do it!)_

_He stopped at a nearby bench and decided to sit down and eat._

_"Come to think about it I'am STARVING, LETS EAT!"_

_"*muff*nomnom*rarfff!*munch*frimnb*nonnon*aiggfy*nthnf*BURRRP*"_

_"...**YYYYAAAAAYYYYYYY! FREEDOM!**"_

_Chrome went super hyper! And ran all over, yet still holding onto the sack. So how leaving a trail of white stars with red and blue stripes in his path, then he somehow crashed into a certain brit's house (American Style!)_

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Current situation...end of flash back...<em>

* * *

><p>"So you got all hyperactive some how crashing into my place and breaking my door..." summed up Tumblr, who is now sitting in his couch with an annoyed expression glaring at Chrome who is in front of him standing completely oblivious to the atmoshpere in the room.<p>

"Yep! Want some?:D"

"NO! I don't know what is in that stuff, it probably tastes bad any way!:("

"HEY! Ohh...by the way those things you gave me the other day tasted horrible-"

Tumblr then begins to strangle Chrome...

"WHY YOU! THOSE SCONES WERE DELICIOUS AND THAT RECEPI WAS HANDED FROM MY MUMMIES! "

"Those-things-were-supposed-to-be-scones?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with LinkedIn, Twitter and DenviART<em>

* * *

><p>"COUNT OFF!"<p>

"UNO!"

"Ni"

"GOOD! Now let us start the training to defend our selves!"

"Yes si-" "NO SIR!"

"DO YOU WANT TO-"

"BUILD A SNOWMAN?!:D"

"NIEEEEEEEN! l-("

"WAHHH! TWITTER HELP MEEEE!D:"

"Na-Nani!?"

"YOU- :("

"WAHHHHH!D:"

DenviART begins to run for his life and in the name of pasta.

"IN THE NAME OF PASTA!"

"DENVIART WAIT!"

* * *

><p>Cybertalia! To be continued...maybe!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! Yay!<strong>

**Please review! Everyone! Who is reading this Random-Person-On-The-Internet's stuff!**

**Yep I put a Frozen Reference in here hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Notes:**

***Data bits - the currency in the virtual community **

***Web net - Paths that help you get around the community is a giant grid **

**Something that might clear up confusion**

**The term virtual community refers to the whole world they are in, while the internet is basically the place where people/websites live.**

**Gosh! The author's note is so big! I'am SO SORRY I'll try to make the next chapter longer! (keyword: try)**

**Edit:Thank you Aquanova dragon! for pointing out grammar issues no I don't take criticising badly :) (If is just spelling and grammar issues don't criticise my story) I think I got most of the mistakes, but please point out any more of them.**

**Anyone who reviews shall have a flurry of paper cranes gifted to them with gratitude!**

**Sayōnara! Everyone!**

**- Illusionary Autumn Fox**


End file.
